The Joy of Stuffing
by Desghidorah
Summary: Another FA Pokemon fic. You've been warned. Please heed the warnings inside. Rated PG-13 for a possible ending I'm considering. Ash and Misty are married, but jelous maid Joy wants to get back at gluttonous Misty.
1. Default Chapter

  
WARNING: This is a Pokemon-themed FA/stuffing story. That means there's plenty of getting fat in this story. AAML. You've been warned.....  
  
  
"THE JOY OF STUFFING" Part 1  
  
  
Ash Ketchum had already become a Pokemon Master. He and Misty got married and now live in a Pokemon Gym with a large swimming pool somewhere in Kanto. Misty spends her days relaxing in the gym eating, usually ice cream. They have hired a Joy as a maid to take care of Misty when Ash is not around. Misty usually eats a lot. She has grown more curves and she has a rather large stomach, and her breasts are coming in nicely.   
  
One day Misty was sitting by the pool, clad in her usual clothing which she still wears. It's a larger version of her yellow tank top and jean-shorts, and she now has a pair of suspenders that's much larger than before.  
  
"Joy?" she yells, "Joy?!"  
  
Joy appears. "Yes, Mistress Misty? What can I do for you?"  
  
"I want a couple gallons of ice cream," Misty stated.   
  
"Yes, ma'am," Joy said, and walked off.   
  
Misty was in a happy mood today. The only thing that could ruin it was Joy not serving her. Misty was used to the life as the Pokemon Master's wife. She was able to eat all she wanted non-stop. Joy came back in a few minutes pushing a cart with a large bowl of ice cream on it. No doubt that Joy had snuck some ice cream for herself, too. Joy rolled the bowl off of the cart and onto Misty's belly.   
  
"Thanks," Misty said.  
  
Joy just smiled as Misty dug into it, shoveling it all down. She envied Misty very much. She lived in the lap of luxury. But Joy was only the maid. Misty continued eating at a rapid speed. Ever since she was younger she loved ice cream. She used to eat tons of it but now it was starting to really show on her once slender figure. Soon she was done and called for Joy. Joy took the bowl back to the kitchen and returned to Misty.  
  
"Yes, ma'am?" she asked.  
  
"Please," Misty said, "I need help changing." Misty held up a red bathing suit like the one she used for the swimsuit contest.  
  
Joy struggled to help her get it on but it was a decent fit. Misty popped on a pair of sunglasses and sent Joy for more food. Misty kept on eating for about an hour. Then Ash got home.   
  
"Hi, honey," he said, walking up to Misty. Misty bent forward, creating some large rolls in her stomach, and they kissed. "Has Joy been taking good care of you?" Misty nodded. "Great." Ash continued. "Do you want to go out for dinner tonight? Wherever you want to go."   
  
The thought of dinner excited Misty. "That sounds great!" she exclaimed. "I'm starving!"  
  
"It really looks like you are," Ash said under his breath. But he was just making an observation. He loved his wife and it didn't matter what she looks like as long as she stays the same on the inside.   
  
"Ash, could you.......," Misty asked, holding out her hand.  
  
"Sure, sweetie," he answered, and grabbed her hand, pulling her up to he feet.   
  
"Thanks," she said, and they kissed again. She began to blush. "Um, now... could you help me get dressed? I.. can't.. really do it well by myself anymore...."  
  
"Sure, no problem. It's not like I don't enjoy it or anything!" Ash responded, blushing hard too.   
  
After she got dressed they headed off to a nice restaurant, an all-you-can-eat one, Misty's choice of course. As they entered, the waiters were nervous, for Misty wasn't one of their most favorite customers because she usually left the place bare when she was done. But they did know that Ash Ketchum was a very good tipper so that was a relief. They paid, and sat down at a table.  
  
"Ohh," Misty groaned, "This chair is uncomfortable. It feels like it's gonna break."  
  
"I'm sorry, Madame," the waiter said, "It's the only kind we have."  
  
"Alright," she answered.  
  
Soon the waiter brought their plates.   
  
"Do you want to go--," Ash started, but noticed Misty was already gone to get food. Ash decided he'd go right then also.   
  
Misty came back with a big pile of food on her plate. She started gobbling it down like there was no tomorrow.   
  
"Eh.. Misty?" Ash said, "Shouldn't you slow down? You might choke or something."  
  
"I don't care," she replied in a muffled voice, her mouth filled with food, "As long as I get to eat."  
  
The waiter brought a small pan of rolls to the table. Misty swallowed a couple but stopped, miraculously.   
  
"I'm sorry," she said to Ash, "Do you want some?"  
  
"No, go ahead."  
  
Misty kept on eating. After her fourth visit to the mega bar, she decided to have dessert.   
  
"I hope they have some good ice cream," she said, and walked off.  
  
"Heh...., I hope they do too, or else she may eat me!" Ash said to himself.  
  
Misty went to get her ice cream. And she got a lot of it, too. She kept eating until her suspenders were getting tight.  
  
"Ow," she groaned, "These suspenders are hurting me quite a bit."  
  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt to take them off," Ash suggested.  
  
"Oh... okay." She unclipped them at the front. There seemed to be a bit of a relief on her stomach as it oozed out a bit exposing her big belly button. "That's better," she said happily, and ate some more ice cream.  
  
After about three hours at the restaurant, it was closing time. Ash was trying to convince Misty to leave.  
  
"Come on, Mist," he begged, "They're gonna close soon and we need to leave."  
  
"But I'm not done yet!" she whined.  
  
"We need to go. When we get home I'll have Joy make you a nice big chocolate cake."  
  
Misty thought for a second. "How big?"  
  
"As big as you want! Now please, hurry up!"  
  
"Okay...."  
  
Ash helped Misty up to her feet. She found it a bit difficult to walk on her wobbly, rubbery legs, but she managed. The waiters all sweatdropped as the two left. Soon they were home and Ash talked to Joy.  
  
"Joy, I need you to make a cake for Misty," he asked.  
  
"What kind of cake?"  
  
"A chocolate one, and preferably around the size of a large wedding cake."  
  
"Alright, consider it done."  
  
Ash left the room. Joy was quite annoyed. Pig, she thought. She was now getting very jealous of Misty. If that girl keeps sitting around on her ass and eating like she does, she's going to become to big to-- *gasp* That's it! Joy had an evil grin on her face. She happily walked off to work on the cake.  
  
Some time later, Misty was lying in her relaxing chair by the pool in her regular clothes.   
  
"Oh Mistress Misty!" Joy said in a sing-song voice, rolling something rather large in. "I have a surprise. Ta da!"  
  
It was the cake Ash had promised, but a heck of a lot bigger at least three times at big. Misty's eyes widened at the sight.   
  
"Oh, it looks delicious, thank you, Joy!"  
  
"Hehe.... It's my pleasure....."  
  
Misty ate and ate and ate and ate. Pretty soon she had somehow finished almost all of the cake. She also had washed it down with a couple gallons of milk.   
  
"Misty?" Ash asked. "Hey, it's late, why don't you come to bed, huh?"  
  
"Alright. I am pretty full."  
  
"What?" he asked, astonished, "You're actually full?"  
  
"Yep. Uh-oh."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't get up." Misty was stuck in her chair and was too heavy to get up. After a lot of help from Ash she got on her feet and she wobbled to the bedroom. Soon they were in bed.  
  
"Goodnight, Ash."  
  
"Goodnight, Misty."  
  
The two kissed and drifted off to sleep. But there was still someone awake. 'Hehe', Joy thought, 'This is only the beginning. Mistress Misty will soon go through the worst misery I can dish out. Oh! What a nice pun! Hehehe.... I'd better start on breakfast in bed for her; She'll be rather hungry in the morning......'  
  
  
To Be Continued........  
  
  
For a pic that I drew that's somewhat related to the story, go here: http://if.yimg.com/f/22d0d4e2/g/0/6c4a390c.jpg  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Joy's Plan

For a pic somewhat related to this story (that I drew) go here: http://if.yimg.com/f/22d0d4e2/g/0/6c4a390c.jpg  
  
  
"THE JOY OF STUFFING" Part 2  
  
  
Misty awoke the next morning to the smell of.... food!! Misty licked her lips at the thought of what Joy might have cooked up for her today. She noticed Ash had already got up and wasn't there.   
  
"Oh! You're awake!" Joy said cheerily as she poked her head inside the room.   
  
"Yes," Misty answered, "But what's that delicious smell?"  
  
"Oh, Mistress, I've made you a lovely meal so you can have breakfast in bed."  
  
"Mmm.... I'm so hungry I could eat a Rapidash!" (I would have used Ash's pun using Horsea but it's a rather small Pokemon....)  
  
"Would you like that?" Joy asked quickly.   
  
"Just joking."  
  
"Oh..." Joy looked disappointed. "Shall I bring it in?"  
  
"Yes, please," Misty answered.  
  
Joy brought in a good dozen of pancakes, a couple dozen doughnuts (not rice balls, just normal doughnuts!), sausage, tons of eggs..... the biggest breakfast Misty had had in a long time.   
  
"Wow! Thanks!" she said to Joy, and started eating.  
  
'Yes, keep eating.... Eat as much as you want....' Joy repeated in her head.   
  
Misty kept eating and soon was done.   
  
"Would you like more?" Joy asked, hopeful.  
  
"No, I guess that will be all," Misty answered.  
  
"Oh, okay," Joy responded, sounding quite disappointed again.  
  
Joy left the room to wash the dishes. And there was a lot of washing to be done. Suddenly, Ash entered.  
  
"Hi honey!"  
  
"Oh, hi, Ash!"  
  
Ash walked up and gave Misty a good-morning kiss. It was rather sticky.   
  
"Oh, sorry. I must still have some maple syrup on my lips...." Misty said, wiping it off.   
  
"It's okay, you taste better than usual," Ash laughed.   
  
"Yeah, whatever. Help me up, okay?" she asked Ash.  
  
Ash helped her up to her feet. Misty's legs were more wobbly than usual. Outside, Joy cracked an evil smile.   
  
'If this keeps up, my plan is sure to work out perfect,' she thought. For lunch, Joy made Misty a huge meal. Misty was delighted, as usual.  
  
"Do you want anything special, Mistress Misty? I can cook whatever you want," Joy said.   
  
"Hmmm....," Misty said, "How about another cake like that big one you made me?"  
  
"Err...," Joy said, thinking back to how difficult baking that cake was, but hen thinking of the rewards, "Of course. I can do that."   
  
Joy then left the room. Misty proceeded to eat. After some time, Misty was finished and Joy rolled the cake in the room.   
  
"It looks even more delicious than the last one!" Misty exclaimed, and tore in with a fork.   
  
Joy just watched as her Mistress ate and ate. It was going better than expected.   
  
"I have an idea," Joy said. "If you go back to bed, you can eat it there and relax at the same time."  
  
"Okay.....," Misty said rather unsure, for she didn't want to be not eating for too long.  
  
Joy helped Misty up and to her bed. Misty flopped down hard into a sitting position.  
  
"Please hurry, Joy, I'm getting hungry again," Misty whined.  
  
Joy rolled in the enormous remainder of the cake and Misty resumed eating. Eventually she was done and stuffed.   
  
Misty sighed. "That was great. Joy? Joy? Where are you?"  
  
"Right here," Joy answered, walking in.  
  
"Help me up, please," Misty said, holding her arms out.  
  
"Sure," Joy answered.  
  
Joy grabbed onto Misty's hands to pull her up, but Misty was too heavy to be moved. After trying as hard as she could, Joy let go and Misty flopped back on the pillow. Misty tried moving her legs around to pull herself up but realized that her thighs were so huge that she couldn't move them much at all. They were a pair of useless masses of blubber.   
  
"I.... I can't move.....," Misty whispered.  
  
Joy was laughing in her mind. Her plan was succeeding.   
  
"What's wrong, Mistress?" Joy asked with a fakely sympathetic voice.   
  
"I... I'm too big to move....," Misty whispered back, holding back a few tears.  
  
"Well, that's what happens when you're a big fat pig who cares for nothing but eating all day," Joy remarked.  
  
"What?" Misty asked, looking at Joy unbelievingly.   
  
"Face it Misty," Joy said sternly. "Everyone knew that one day you'd get so fat you'd just be a giant ball of lard. Look at you. Stuck in your bed; You're so huge you take up practically the whole damn thing."  
  
"Wha... wha.... Why are you being so mean to me...?" Misty answered, now making very visible tears.   
  
"Because you're a glutton, Misty," Joy answered. "No one will ever love you. You're too damn fat."  
  
Misty really started crying. "Ash still loves me......"  
  
"Oh yeah, sure he does," Joy said, and then laughed.   
  
Misty kept on crying.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Joy said. "Here, I'll make it up to you." Joy left and then rolled in a cart with ten pies on it. "I made these for you," she said, "I hope you enjoy them." Joy took all of the pies and placed them at Misty's feet. "Hahahaha.....," Joy laughed as she left.   
  
Misty struggled but was unable to reach the pies that were beyond the mountain that was her belly. She lied back and sighed. She did know that this day would come, but not this soon. She would just have to get used to the life of immobility. She knew there was no going back, because she would never give up her love of eating for anything. It was then that Pikachu bounded into the room.   
  
"Pika? Pikachupi?" it asked in Pikaese.  
  
"Oh Pikachu," Misty said in a sad voice, "Can you please get those pies for me? I'm starving."  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu hopped up and got them one at a time and delivered them to Misty, bouncing atop her gigantic belly making it shake with every jump. He placed them all right on her massive breasts and she instantly began to chow down.  
  
"Oh, Mistress!!" Joy called from the other room. She pushed in a big, weird-looking machine. It had some kind of tub at the top, some machinery in the middle, and a large tube coming out from the bottom.   
  
"Thought you might still be hungry," Joy said. Misty just nodded her head as she continued to stuff herself with pies.   
  
  
To be continued........  
  
  
Authors Note: To all of you Anime FA's and stuffers out there, yes that 'weird-looking machine' is what you think it is. And I hope nobody has gotten too attached to that particular Joy.... she'll get what's coming to her... and it's not pretty (unless I change my mind, and I still may).   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
